


Treasured Memories

by Kaishiru



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boys' Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the war between the Elder Vampires and the New ones ending, Suzaku and Lelouch relax in their secret place. Lelouch has something he wants to show him. Will Suzaku like what Lelouch has in store for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasured Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters nor do I gain any profit from them. They belong to CLAMP.**

**Pairings:** Suzaku x Lelouch (SuzaLulu)

**Warnings:** None other than that there's shonen ai in this fanfiction. If you don't like that, please click the back arrow at the top of your browser. Thank you.

* * *

At long last the battle between the oldest as well as king of the vampires had ended, Suzaku and Lelouch had gotten to enjoy the aftermath of the battle, feeling elated they had managed to survive. Charles zi Britannia and his elite coven, which Lelouch was exiled from, is finally dead, never to terrorize them ever again. Their human friends back at Ashford Academy were safe and sound as long as the two males along with Nunnally and the two fellow vampires, Sayoko and Jeremiah were to stay out on the country side with C.C.'s help.

The only condition for the two young vampires is they weren't allowed to return to the place they lived due to their friends had known what they are. Their friends were rather accepting of Suzaku being a vampire and now Lelouch has been turned so he could spend forever with the person he knew is his soul mate. Even though it was a bit hard to deal with, Lelouch found himself to be okay with that. Of course, he loved his friends and he loved being at Ashford Academy even though he slept through most of his classes and skipped gym fairly often. This was very bearable as long as he had Suzaku by his side. Yes, to Lelouch, everything was well worth it.

The Britannian newborn vampire was happy to live out eternity with the few people who matter to him. One of them being the now everlasting love of his eternal life. Nunnally was still human because Lelouch didn't want her to become a vampire just yet. He wants his beloved little sister to come of age before he can turn her since one is at their peak when they turn eighteen, so Suzaku had told him. Tho The raven haired Britannian told Suzaku he'll be the one to turn Nunnally. If he ever did that for him, he will personally kill him no matter how much he loved Suzaku. Between the relationship he has for his sister and the relationship he has for Suzaku, there is a line not even Suzaku can cross. And he's made that very clear to his lover numerous times.

Now the two lovers were currently sitting outside alone just several yards away from their cozy country cottage, the gentle breeze making the purple and yellow flowers sway lightly in the direction the breeze was blowing. Suzaku smiled, picking a purple flower and placed it gently in Lelouch's hair before touching his cheek with the same hand which Lelouch had held it in place with his own. A warm smile graced his features as he leaned into Suzaku's touch, loving the warmth of it as he always had from the beginning. This was his life now. Everything was absolutely perfect and he didn't want it any other way.

“I want to show you something.” Lelouch had told his soul mate as he closed his eyes but not before noticing Suzaku's bewildered expression on his face. He hadn't done so well before as to remove the elastic band around his thoughts before but after being taught by Kallen how to project his shield further from his mind and himself. Something he hadn't been able to do before now but he knew his shield better now and he wanted to see if this would let his lover see inside of his thoughts. There were several of them he had saved for this specific moment as he had been mentally preparing himself in becoming a vampire for the last year. Well, after he managed to convince Suzaku to change him. He didn't want to age while the love of his life stayed the same. It just wasn't going to sit well with the Britannian male.

Of course, Suzaku was curious as he watched his newly vampire lover as very familiar and beautiful images started flowing into his mind. The feeling he had gotten as he watched the pictures flash before his eyes as if he was watching some romance movie was indescribable. It was like Suzaku was truly re-living his life from the past three years he and Lelouch had been dating so far. Every single memory the ravenette had clearly saved up for this moment. Their first meeting, the relief he had felt when he was rescued from the rogue vampire who would have murdered him and Nunnally, their first kiss... The brunet could feel what Lelouch was feeling when they first spent time in his deceased mother's garden after their first date which was a picnic. Suzaku had cooked his favorite foods.

Then Suzaku had saw crystal clear memories of Lelouch's first moments as a vampire. He saw what his love saw and felt what he felt as he looked at the world and himself with his new vampire eyes which were now a vibrant shade of amethyst. It was absolutely amazing. There was no way Suzaku should interrupt Lelouch's thoughts because he wanted to see more. What his lover had thought of him this entire time. The one person whose mind he wanted to see out of everyone else's in the entire world of repetitive thoughts and memories.

“Le-Lelouch...!” Suzaku gasped with apparent shock and awe as he watched the memories flow into his mind. Any normal person could have been overwhelmed but Suzaku was keeping his composure....or at least he was trying to. Part of him wasn't entirely sure if Lelouch loved him from the bottom of his heart or if he was with other men before himself. From the slightly dim human memories, it was clear Lelouch didn't have anyone other than Suzaku. He could hear the slight chuckle from Lelouch who most likely figured out his trick was working. The brunet noticed the pictures getting more vibrant when Lelouch had tried harder dredging up the most important memories of his life. Both human and vampire memories had flooded Suzaku's mind. For a bit of fun, Lelouch had shown Lelouch the moment he hunted for the first time, what he saw with his new eyes and how much fun he had when they raced each other. It amused Suzaku to know his love had such a childish side to himself since he had first thought Lelouch was too mature to act like that.

Then the moment Lelouch had lost control of keeping that elastic band from snapping back in place was when he had shown Suzaku the memory of their first time together on his first night of this new life. Lelouch had felt so loved and he absolutely loved the way Suzaku touched him without restraint when they made love to each other. It was like he was holding back all that time. Even though he was saying I love you to Suzaku, he was also thinking it and rather often too in so many words. The brunet had then pressed his lips against Lelouch's rather fiercely, happy with what his love had shown him.

Lelouch gasped as he lost his grip on the large weight of his memories and thoughts he was holding away from himself so Suzaku could see. That elastic band snapped back into place, protecting his thoughts once again, much to his disappointment. He thought it might be okay since he was able to show Suzaku what he wanted to show him. What he wanted to prove to him most of all even while he was still human.

“Great... Now I lost it...” He sighed as Suzaku gently placed his hand on his cheek to show him it was alright, still looking rather shocked at what he heard.

“I heard you.... For the first time ever, I was able to hear you...” He breathed. “How are you able to do that?” Suzaku went on to ask, very curious to know who taught the raven haired vampire this nice trick.

“Kaguya, your cousin? She taught me. Well it was her idea, actually and we practiced it a few times because I wanted to show you.” It seemed like that had blew the Japanese vampire's mind as he blinked a few times, like he was trying to process the information Lelouch had just told him. For the first time in a while, Suzaku wasn't sure if he understood Lelouch but that feeling was washed away with how amazed he was at the young vampire to do something this....astounding.

The Britannian just smiled. “Now you know I have never in my life, loved any other man as much as I love you.”

“What about girls?” Suzaku asked, obviously joking but that earned him an exasperated glare from Lelouch. Of course he wouldn't like girls sexually. He wasn't sure if he would like them romantically either. Guess that mature, serious side of him is back if he didn't feel up to actually enjoying the light joking from the brunet vampire. “I'm kidding, love. I'm sorry.” he kissed Lelouch again, feeling the other relax himself and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He pulled back to look into his eyes before speaking again. “Can you show me that trick again?”

“Suzaku, I'm sorry but that's actually difficult to do. I need complete concentration to keep it up.” Lelouch warned Suzaku as he sighed, felling bad he just disappointed him.

“Okay, I'll be good, my sweet.” With that, Lelouch had exhaled deeply as he tried that trick again, placing both of his hands on Suzaku's face as he closed his eyes, doing the best he could to push that elastic band from his mind. The thoughts of their first night together when Lelouch was a vampire flowed into his mind. He picked up where he left off—with the crystal clear memory of that beautiful moment between them, lingering on the details.

Lelouch then let out another laugh which was now mixed with amusement and irritation as he felt Suzaku kiss him once again, interrupting his efforts to show him what he thought the whole time they were together. Oh well... _'Suzaku really has no restraint but I actually love that side of him. And he's mine forever and ever...'_

“I'm sorry, love.” He said, sensing a bit of Lelouch's irritation as he noticed him shaking his head.

“We have plenty of time to work on perfecting it. Just as we made our relationship work.” Lelouch reassured him.

“We have an eternity, my love.” he murmured, holding him close as he buried his face in his soft hair. They really did have forever. They lived on an entirely different flow of time from humans who have to live their lives day by day. Being a vampire did have it's ups and downs but the one positive thing Lelouch and Suzaku can vouch for is that they have each other. That was something they wouldn't trade anything else for. The two of them had then continued to live blissfully in this small perfect piece of their own eternity.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** So this drabble was written mostly as a joke since I necessarily didn't like Twilight especially how the ending of the movie was done. Particularly with a line Bella had said to Edward. It was so condescending and arrogant and she was basically putting down every other couple because she "felt" like there was no one who's loved anyone as much as she loved Edward. What kind of mess? I was pissed. It infuriated me. I discussed this line with my wife and she was more pissed about that line than I was. (We watched Breaking Dawn part 2 together over skype last year. Just to get it over with.)
> 
> I kind of forgot about this fanfiction for a bit until I went through my writings folder and found it again. Then I decided I should finish it and post it to here and soon . I know it's not enjoyable because I think my writing phoned out somewhere but I do hope some of you will like it. ovo
> 
> Comments and kudos aren't required but are much appreciated~ *kisses you all*


End file.
